


We can get more closer (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: After Australian Open 2019 Doubles Final, Pierre feels like get close to his partner.





	We can get more closer (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> First panel is from [AO website galleries](https://ausopen.com/galleries).  
> The conversation is completely fictional.
> 
> Félicitations career grand slam!! (^^) (^^)

Thank you for watching.


End file.
